Kalluto Zoldyck
|rōmaji = Karuto Zorudikku |name = Kalluto Zoldyck |kana = カルト=ゾルディック |manga debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 33 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |japanese voice = Yuko Maekawa (1999) Mamiko Noto (2011) |english voice = Angie Beers (1999) |gender = Male |age = 10 |height = 150 cm |weight = 35 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Violet (1999) Pink (2011) |blood type = A |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Phantom Troupe Member #4 |relatives = Zzigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Grandmother (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck (Older brother) Milluki Zoldyck (Older brother) Killua Zoldyck (Older brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Older brother) |type = Manipulation |abilities = Paper Manipulation: Surveillance Paper Dolls Paper Fan Blade Dancing Serpent's Bite |Abilities = Paper Manipulation: Surveillance Paper Dolls Paper Fan Blade Dancing Serpent's Bite |image gallery = yes}} Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト=ゾルディック, Karuto Zorudikku) is the youngest child of Kikyo and Silva Zoldyck. He is also a member of the Phantom Troupe. Appearance Kalluto has a shoulder-length black hair and pink eyes. There is also a noticeable mole near the side of his mouth. Kalluto's most commonly seen attire is kimono. When he was first introduced, he wears a long black kimono, a yellow obi tied around his waist, and a pair of Japanese sandals named Zōri. During the Chimera Ant arc Kalluto's kimono is black with violet and white edges. When Kalluto was younger he wore a sweater and pants like the rest of his siblings. Personality Kalluto has a silent and obedient personality, often seen doing what he is told. He is established to have a very good relationship with his mother. During the first part of the series, Kalluto doesn't mention more than six words. Later on, he appears to be more talkative. He is also shown to be quite calm with good control of his feelings. Nonetheless, it is shown in his fight against a Chimera Ant that despite his calm demeanor, Kalluto has a brutal side and a bad habit of dragging out a fight in order to toy with his victims.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Though Kalluto seems to be confident, he also displays a habit of questioning his skills and abilities when he feels that he is not good enough. Despite this, Kalluto possesses an inner resilience and determination, as seen when he reaffirms to himself that he is accustomed to enduring pain and hardship, then swears to get his brother back even when realizing his massive inferiority to other Phantom Troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Kalluto seems to be quite loyal to his comrades as he offered to help Feitan in his fight against Zazan, but was rejected. He seems to care for his older brother Killua (judging by his goal to bring him back home no matter how many years it takes), though it is not clear if the feelings are mutual, since Killua is never shown interacting with him or even acknowledging his presence, despite some scenes where they're in the same vicinity. Kalluto is said to be envious of his other older sibling Alluka,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 326 for reason that has yet to be revealed. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kalluto first appears when he and his mother visit Killua in the mansion's torture chamber. Kalluto silently watches as Kikyo tries to convince Killua that his friends will never open the Testing Gate. Later, he is shown spying on Gon in the bushes, as the latter attempts to pass Canary's guard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Before Kalluto and Kikyo leave Gon and his friends, Kalluto asks who they are, and Gon replies that they are Killua's friends. Kalluto then gave him a pensive look as he seemed to consider what the word "friends" meant, before running off as his mother called to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Kalluto is next seen witnessing his mother trying to stop Killua from leaving home. After Killua successfully gets her to back off, Kalluto stands quietly and watches while Killua leaves, completely ignoring him. It is possible that Kalluto might have expected Killua to greet him or at the very least say or do something to acknowledge his presence, as evident by Kalluto's surprised look when Killua just passed by him without so much a glance towards his way. Yorknew City arc Kalluto appears again in the Yorknew City arc, in which he and his great-great grandfather Maha assist his big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Ten Mafia Dons who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideoutHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Hisoka has hired Illumi to disguise as himself so that he will be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Greed Island arc During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto is introduced again, this time as Hisoka's replacement, and it is his abilities that helped them successfully find the Exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc Kalluto accompanies Shalnark, Feitan, Bonolenov, Shizuku and Phinks back to the Spiders' hometown where they see mutated Chimera Ants and learn that a self-proclaimed "Queen" turns humans into Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 During the Phantom Troupe's assault on Zazan's palace in Meteor City, Kalluto grows excited when he hears whoever defeats the queen will become the de factor leader. He is shown to be spying on other members of Phantom Troupe by using pieces of paper. When he realizes that Feitan had found the Queen he wonders how he should kill the Queen before Feitan could, but is distracted by a Chimera Ant, who calls him a girl and asks him to come over. Kalluto refuses and says he is in a hurry, preparing to fight against the Ant. Kalluto fights the Chimera Ant, which he kills after torturing it for a while.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 He then thinks to himself that he should break his habit of playing with his targets before going over to where Feitan and Zazan were fighting. Kalluto watches Feitan fight against Zazan, impressed and intimidated by Feitan's skills and speed, while getting irritated when the other Troupe members comment that despite the feats displayed, Feitan is still rusty and sluggish.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 It is then revealed that Kalluto joined the Spiders with the intention of retrieving his older brother. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. However, he swears to keep enduring no matter how long it takes. Kalluto offers to help Feitan at one point, but is declined. When Feitan is about to use his Nen powers, Kalluto is eager to watch, but is advised by the other Troupe members to stay away lest he be killed since Feitan's power has a huge range. As Rising Sun was activated, Phinks had carried Kalluto to help him get away from the blast radius as he jumped into a hole; the two later came out to witness the amount of damage made by Feitan. Kalluto then helps his comrades to kill the rest of the mutated Chimera Ants. He is last seen witnessing Phinks throwing rocks at Shalnark and Feitan, in one of the Troupe's light-hearted moments.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Although Kalluto doesn't formally appear in this arc, he was shown in a short flashback of Killua when he was younger. Kalluto, along with his older brothers Milluki and Alluka, are out for a walk when they meet a photographer. Milluki tricked the photographer Muuna into saying 'No' to Alluka's wishes 3 times.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 321 Later, it was also stated that Kalluto is envious of his older brother Alluka. Abilities & Powers As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, Kalluto probably possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. Kalluto is shown to have an extreme speed, being able to run trough the Zoldyck Estate in few minutes. He can manipulate his paper confetti with accuracy through swift movements of his fan. Master of stealth: Kalluto is very proficient in hiding and spying: he watched over Gon, Kurapika and Leorio completely unseen. He was able to appear before Bonolenov and Franklin without them noticing him approaching, and to disappear in seconds, something neither Gon nor Killua, a very gifted assassin himself, managed to achieve. Only Hisoka was able to sense him, but still praised his competence in Zetsu. Again, in the nest of the Chimera Ants lead by Zazan he applied Nen-imbued confetti on his fellow comrades and followed their actions through his Surveillance Paper Dolls undetected.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 *'Rhythm Echo:' Like his brother Killua, Kalluto can execute the Rhythm Echo, as shown in his battle against the stag beetle Chimera Ant. It is unknown who is more skilled out of the two. The Rhythm Echo is an advanced assassination art, thanks to which the user creates several after-images of his body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement. According to Netero it is the advanced version of the "Silent Gaits" technique. When Kalluto used it, he left at least two after-images behind himself. However, this happened only in the manga. Highly proficient in tessenjutsu: Kalluto is fully capable of fighting with his paper fan: he demonstrated it by slicing a steel rope three times before it was able to reach him. The current produced by the motion of his fan is strong enough to lift confetti off the ground. Nen In the field of Nen, Kalluto seems to be fairly talented. His abilities were such that he was allowed to join the Phantom Troupe at a very young age, though he considers himself one of the weakest members. Kalluto has showcased impressive skills in Shu, cutting a steel rope with his fan, and Zetsu, the latter of which caused him to be praised by Hisoka, who was delighted by his aptitude. He has the ability to manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. It is probable that he materializes the confetti since, when he was fighting with a Chimera Ant, they rained down from his hand while an instant before there was nothing in it. Quotes *''(To himself about Spiders) "Th...These guys...Are definitely weird!" *(To himself) "I should fix this...This bad habit of torturing my prey." *(To Chimera ant) "''My fan is made of paper. Don't you think you shouldn't underestimate paper? Even a normal person can do something like cutting trough wooden chopsticks with a business card..." Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Calltt Zaoldyeck". *Kalluto is the youngest person known to have ever joined the Phantom Troupe. *There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. Despite wearing a kimono, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, Kalluto is a boy: **The 2004 Data Book seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年」 (lit.'' A kimono-wearing boy with a lot of prospects''.)Hunter × Hunter Character and World Data Book, page 145 *It is unclear who the brother Kalluto refers to is, though it is possible that the person in question is Killua: that would also explain Kalluto's envy towards Alluka, who is loved by Killua. *He has the same voice actress as Neon in the 1999 anime adaptation. *According to the manga's creator Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon. *He resembles Ai Enma from Hell Girl, in which both characters share the same voice actress in the 2011 anime adaptation (Mamiko Noto). *Kalluto's attacks are similar to those of Kagura from InuYasha. *Kalluto distracting the Phantom Troupe was not shown in the 2011 anime series. *Phinks saving Kalluto from Feitan's attack is only shown in the 2011 anime series. References Navigation Fr:Karuto Zoldik Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists